bakuganfanonfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
BOM43: Nareszcie bakugany
Part 1 Tara błyskawicznie pojawiła się na polu bitwy i użyła "lecącego kolana" wycelowanego prosto w ostrzeliwującego bakugana. Przeciwnik padł na ziemię. Osaczyli ją dwaj kolejni, jeden miał przed sobą potężną tarczę, drugi zaś miał działo zamiast prawej ręki. Obaj byli sporzy. Obaj byli bakuganami domeny haosu, u których wyjątkowo dominował kolor biały nad czarny, tego jednak nie było mało. Pierwszy rzucił się z byczą szarżą, lecz bakugan ventusa przerzucił go nad sobą wprost na górę. W tym momencie drugi rywal wystrzelił niezwykle precyzyjnie w Tarę. Zaczęła unik, jednak szybko się zorientowała, że pocisk leciał w jej lewą stronę. - Przewidział w którą stronę będę unikała? - pomyślała chwilę przed oberwaniem. Jednak nie zaszkodziło jej to tak bardzo. Stała nadal, zasłaniając twarz rękoma. Strzelec miał głowę krokodyla. Rozwarł paszczę, a z niej wydobył się dziwny dźwięk, który ogłuszył Tarę. Pierwszy bakugan złapał ją i założył dźwignię na ręce, zaś krokodylak szykował się do strzału. Zdziwił się gdy sam oberwał od Werny. Po chwili dostał kolejny. Sama zaś stała na kolczastym przeciwniku, który nie był w stanie wyrwać się z tej pozycji. - Hehe, dzięki - podziękowała Tara Szybko się zorientowały, że jednego z tej czwórki brakowało. Czteroręki bakugan trzymał wyczerpaną resztę bakuganów za szyje w górze. Nieumarli ustąpili, a przywódca poszedł bliżej. - Nigdy wcześniej nie widziałem takiej zawziętości - zaczął chowając swój miecz - Co powiecie na prawdziwą bitwę? W tym zakichanym światku od dawna nie miałem okazji takowej stoczyć - W sumie też minęło dużo czasu dokąd walczyłam - stwierdziła Maja - Ja tak samo, też chcę zawalczyć - dodała Alex - Spokojnie dziewczynki, możecie walczyć we dwoje - powiedział szkieletor wystawiając rękę. Cała jego czwórka wróciła do form kulistych - Kogo nazywasz dziewczynkami? - oburzyły się łapiąc swoje partnerki. Chłopaki i ich bakugany postanowili więc odpocząć po 40-sto minutowym sajgonie z armią nieumarłych. LALALALALALAALALALALALALLALALALAALALALALA Gdy Shadov i Maciek zdążyli już się ogarnąć i opatrzyć swoje rany, podeszli zobaczyć co z Maylin. Niestety odniosła tak duże obrażenia, że nie można było już nic zrobić. Prove wyraźnie się zdenerwował i wyładowywał złość nawalając w ziemię. Potem jednak dostrzegł, że nad Kartarem zabrała się wielka czarna chmura, która zaczęła szaleńczo ciskać błyskawicami. Wzięli swoje bakugany i pobiegli w stronę miasta. Drogę im jednak zagrodziła lewitująca laska. - Gdzie was niesie? - zapytał głos wydobywający się z niej - yyyy, do lasu? - odpowiedział Shadov w inteligentny sposób - Nie lubię takich odpowiedzi - odparł głos po chwili materializując się w staruszka z brodą do kolan. Jego twarzy nie było widać spod kaptura. Ogólnie rzecz biorąc, płaszcz zakrywał go całego i nietrudno było się domyślić, że jego ciało było mizerne. Jego kostur uderzył ziemię i po chwili okolica wypełniła się energią Vestroi. - Ej no, dopiero walczyliśmy - odezwał się Shadov - Jaka szkoda, karta otwarcia - staruszek wyrzucił swoją kartę, a zaraz za nią swojego bakugana strażniczego. Był to smokoczłek domeny darkusa. Legion, potężny bakugan czerpiący swą siłę z ilości, niestety jednak dla Maćka i Śliwkomana, nie wiedzieli tego i obaj stanęli do walki. Part 2 Naprzeciwko Tary i Werny stała cała czwórka, którą poprzednio walczył szkielet wojownik. Ich przeciwnikami byli Dresus - dragonoid z działem zamiast prawego przedramienia i paszczą przypominającą krokodyla, Octo - bakugan defensywny, wyższy od Tary i Werny o prawie połowę, Axer - niezwykle szybki humanoidalny bakugan pokryty ostrzami oraz wielkimi kłami, które potrafi chować w swoich ustach oraz Hektonoid - czteroręki okrutnik, także humanoidalny. - To kto zacznie i przerwie to jakże pasjonujące wpatrywanie się w siebie nawzajem? - szkieletor z płonącym na zielono mózgiem przerwał ciszę wyjmując kartę supermocy - Supermoc aktywacja, Sieczka! Bakugan z działem od razu wyskoczył w górę. Jego działo rozłożyło się na działo maszynowe i zaczął ostrzeliwać bakugany dziewczyn. - Nie myśl, że ci pozwolimy - zawzięła się Maja, aktywując Styl Tanaki, Tarczę Dźwięków. Zanim jednak Tara zdążyła zrobić cokolwiek, Hektonoid pojawił się przy niej trzymając mocno za skrzydła i trzecią ręką za szyję - Nie w tym stuleciu ogórku - parsknął - Rzut Krwawego Mściciela zapewni mi bezproblemowe wy filetowanie twoich nerek - Jak mnie nazwałeś kazachstańska parówko? - warknęła Tara drapiąc go pazurami po twarzy. - Dalej Tara, pokaż mu, Styl Tanaki, Zagłada Feniksa - bakugan Ventusa wyrwał się z okowów stworzonych przez przeciwnika i zaczął go atakować po wszystkich możliwych miejscach z wielką szybkością. Część ataków Hektonoid zdołał zablokować, ale większość trafiła go dotkliwie. Jednak w końcu jej atak został zablokowany. W trakcie jednego z ciosów wyskoczył Axer obejmując Tarę i przygniatając na ziemi własnym ciałem. - Co to za dziwne objęcie? Z kim ja walczę? - oburzyła się Tara próbując się wyrwać. Niestety z każdym ruchem ostrza przeciwnika coraz bardziej wbijały się w jej ciało. - Możecie próbować przygwoździć Tarę, ale nic wam to nie da, Feniksie Serce, Dusza Smoka '''aktywacja - mówiła Maja aktywując kolejną umiejętność partnerki. Tara zrzuciła z siebie kolejnego rywala i wzleciała wysoko tak, że nikt nie mógł jej zobaczyć. Tara 20 000G Hektonoid 7 000G Axer 14 000G - Kończmy to, naucz się walczyć kościeju, bez strategii nie masz ze mną szans - zapewniła Maja wyjmując kolejne karty - Podwójna supermoc aktywacja! Styl Tanaki, Gwiezdne Tornado''' + Elektryczna Fala Tara z całym impetem zaczęła lecieć na dół. Cała prędkość szybko zmieniła się w energię kinetyczną, dzięki której zyskała potężną siłę uderzeniową. Bakugan ventusa uderzył w miejsce, na którym stali przeciwnicy. Nie mogli się ruszyć, gdyż przed atakiem uderzyła w nich Elektryczną Falą, która ich unieruchomiła. Spory kawał ziemi wyleciał daleko na księżyc w momencie walnięcia. Axer zmienił się w formę kulkową i poleciał pod nogi szkieletora, miał już tylko 20% punktów życia. - A tak btw, jak masz na imię? - spytała Tanaki - Skoro już musisz wiedzieć, to zwą mnie Ardamir - odparł - Ale jeszcze nie wygrałaś, Hektonoid jeszcze jest na polu i trzyma się całkiem dobrze. Tara 32 000G Hektonoid 7 000G - Jakim cudem nie oberwał? - zdziwiła się Tara - Mówiłem, nie w tym stuleciu ogórku - odezwał się czteroręki wstając z gruzów pola bitwy - Chyba nie sądziłaś, że taka marna kombinacja jest w stanie mnie pokonać Part 3 - To kto zacznie i przerwie to jakże pasjonujące wpatrywanie się w siebie nawzajem? - szkieletor z płonącym na zielono mózgiem przerwał ciszę wyjmując kartę supermocy - Supermoc aktywacja, Sieczka! Bakugan z działem od razu wyskoczył w górę. Jego działo rozłożyło się na działo maszynowe i zaczął ostrzeliwać bakugany dziewczyn. - Nie myśl, że ci pozwolimy - zawzięła się Maja, aktywując Styl Tanaki, Tarczę Dźwięków. Zanim jednak Tara zdążyła zrobić cokolwiek, Hektonoid pojawił się przy niej trzymając mocno za skrzydła i trzecią ręką za szyję - Nie w tym stuleciu ogórku - parsknął - Rzut Krwawego Mściciela zapewni mi bezproblemowe wy filetowanie twoich nerek Werna widząc tą scenę chciała ruszyć z odsieczą, jednak zapatrzona na walkę Tary, nie zauważyła jak wbiegł w nią Octo. Korzystając z fizycznej przewagi bez problemu przyparł bakugana czystej do skały. Dresus podszedł pocierając swoje działo. - Dresus szybko, trudno jest aktywować supermoce wam wszystkim - Ardamir próbował szybko zakończyć starcie, użył supermocy Miażdżący Śrut. Bakugan podszedł do Werny i wycelował jej w głowę. Zanim jednak strzelił, Taiga użyła Sędzi Ognia. Jej partnerka wyzwoliła falę uderzeniową, która zwaliła przeciwników z nóg. - Zdenerwowaliście mnie, nie myślcie, że takie traktowanie mnie zostawię bez konsekwencji - powiedziała Werna - Tak, pokaż im co znaczy z nami zadrzeć - popierała Alex - Supermoc aktywacja, Kryształowy Smok-Furia życia Werna 20 000G Octo 10 000G Dresus 10 000G - Supermoc aktywacja - odezwał się jeszcze Ardamir - Straż wieków Octo stworzył w swojej lewej ręce dużą tarczę, którą zatrzymał napierającą Wernę. Cała dodatkowa moc ją opuściła. Szybko jednak Octo zauważył, że jego też. - Niech was, Axer na Tarę, Octo trzymaj się! - Ardamir błyskawicznie wyjął kulkę ozdabiającą jego karwasz. Po chwili wyrzucił do góry - Mechaniczny bakugan pułapka, haos Kandor, dalej przyjmij tryb bitewny! Werna 10 000G Octokandor 4 000G Dresus 10 000G - Jednak wie jak zatrzymać zmniejszanie poziomu mocy - pochwaliła Alex - Ale i tak nie ma z nami szans, supermoc aktywacja! Tsunami Aquosa - Koniec z twoją ofensywą, podwójna supermoc aktywacja, Królewski Strażnik plus Snajper Octokandor zmienił swoją tarczę w pawęż zasłaniając siebie oraz Dresusa przed Werną. W tym samym momencie bakugan-dragonoidokrokodyl wystrzelił kolejny pocisk. Trafił prosto w oko partnerki Alex. Bakugan czystej zawył z bólu. - Alex, nie cackamy się - powiedziała zdenerwowana Werna pocierając trafione oko - Jasne - przytaknęła - Tornado Zniszczenia Werna ponownie wyzwoliła swoją moc, jednak od razu cała poleciała do Octokandora wzmacniając go. Po chwili pawęż znowu zmienił się w tarczę i zaczął napierać na Wernę. Ona wzleciała by uniknąć uderzenia, jednak oberwała od Dresusa. Werna 10 000G Octokandor 6 000G Dresus 10 000G - Masz dość? - zadrwił Octokandor próbując zrobić szyderczy uśmieszek, jednak jedyne co mu wyszło do jajecznica na kiełbasie - Pogrzało cię? Przy następnym ataku spróbujcie przynajmniej mnie połaskotać - śmiała się Werna - Werna, teraz - powiedziała cicho Alex - Ardamir skupił się na walce z Tarą, Tornado Wichru aktywacja! - Idź spać - wykrzyczał defensywny bakugan uderzając rywalkę tarczą w twarz. Została zdezorientowana. W tym momencie Dresus wystrzelił pociskiem ponownie w jej głowę. A gdy podszedł, uderzył działem. Werna 10 000G Octokandor 8 000G Dresus 10 000G - Werna, żyjesz? - martwiła się dziewczyna - Jasne, nie pokonają mnie, ale blokują każdy mój atak, skończmy zabawę - Skoro tego chcesz - odezwał się Ardamir - Podwójna supermoc aktywacja, Straszna Fuzja plus Sieczka Werna 5 000G Octokandor 12 000G Dresus 13 000G - Więc idziemy na całość, Werna pora skorzystać z prezentu Kejraxa - stwierdział Taiga - Skoro tak sądzisz, Idealny Super Tryb, aktywacja! Werna zaczęła się mienić na złoty kolor. W odpowiedzi przeciwnicy zaczęli ostrzeliwać ją czym tylko mogli. Nie skończyło się to nawet zadrapaniem. Bakugan czystej pojawił się przy przeciwnikach i wgniótł ich w ziemię. Po chwili wrócili do kulistych form, a poziom mocy Ardamira spadł do 60%. - Nigdy więcej nie podskakujcie - dodała Werna. Nagle zobaczyła uderzenie Tary, wskaźnik życia Ardamira pokazywał już tylko 20%. Bakugan ventusa usiadł na ziemi. Z gruzów miejsca, w które uderzyła wygrzebał się Hektonoid - Jeszcze się trzyma? Teraz jesteśmy dwie na jednego. Super tryb, dezaktywacja! Werna 10 000G Tara 32 000G Hektonoid 7 000G - Oj małe dziewczynki, nie dorastacie mi do pięt - zaśmiał się czteroręki - Buraki cukrowe i ogórki mnie nie powstrzymają - Słyszysz z jakim powaleńcem się męczę? - żaliła się Tara - Też miałam trudne przypadki, trzeba po prostu zamknąć ich jadaczki i wtedy stają się jak potulne baranki - zapewniła Werna - Naprawde sądzicie, że możecie się ze mną mierzyć? - Pokonałam już wielu - odparła Tara - Ale nie możesz mnie pokonać - A to dlaczego? - Bo to ja jestem twoim ojcem - NIEEEEEE!!!! Sry, musiałem xD Kuniec parta 3 Part 4 A więc chciałoby się przeczytać 4 część o epickiej walce Werny i Tary z jej Darthem Vaderem ojcem? Tak, ale nie, bo już nigdy się nie dowiecie co się stanie z BakuGalaxy, nie uda wam się odkryć jak zakończy się ta beznadziejna walka z Apocalipsusem. Będziecie czytać gazetki, aż do śmierci, a przynajmniej do końca tego parta. thumb|400px Jeżeli czujesz, że Twoje życie jest szare i nudne, zamów niebywałą Gąbkę z kory drzewa bananowego. Gwarantujemy, że Twój świat całkowicie się zmieni. Ludzie od razu zaczną się z Ciebie naśmiewać z powodu chorób skóry, które powoduje gąbka częściej z Tobą rozmawiać na temat jakże fascynująych chorób skóry. Stracisz pracę z powodu ohydnej twarzy Twój szef będzie Ci zazdrościł urody zdobytej dzięki gąbce i wywali Cię, żeby Twoja twarz go nie onieśmielała. A każdy inny wywali cię za drzwi zanim wejdziesz Ale każdy inny Cię z pewnością przyjmie. Nasza wspaniała, wyrąbista, atrakcyjna, tania, niezdominowana, ekskluzywna, najlepsza, super, fajna, pro, op, wykrzaczona w kosmos, wszechśmierdzącapachnąca, satanistyczna, demoniczna, zła, dobra, wcale niesatanistyczna i z pewnością niedemoniczna Gąbka z kory drzewa bananowego całkowicie odmieni Twoje życie. Do nabycia na pożądnym wysypisku śmieci - Staruchu zabieraj ten syf - krzyknął Maciek ściągając z siebie gazetę, którą dostał po twarzy od Obłoka - Chciałeś mnie zabić tym szajsem? - A więc czytałeś już drugą stronę o moich zamiarach - ucieszył się Khanv - A już myślałem, że moja wspaniała gazetka nie odniesie sukcesu, ale każdy komu ją dałem wie, że chciałem go zabić, a przecież to dokładnie opisałem w artykule "Jak umyć czoło w zaledwie 74 kroki" - Ej, a ten przepis na sałatkę bez sałatki jest bardzo interesujący - pochwalił Shadov zaczytany "lekturą" - A to zdjęcie odchodów jeszcze bardziej mnie zachęca - Jaja sobie robisz? - Maciek uderzył Śliwkomana w łeb - No co, ile mogę jeść śliwki? A Obłoku, gdzie mogę kupić 0 kg sałaty? Bo na Vestalii mamy pakowane tylko po 2 kilo - Wiesz mój chłopcze - mówił arcymag, jednak Maciek mu przerwał - Zaczniemy w końcu tą walkę? Avi zaczął już grać w szachy wersja dla trzech graczy z Legionami! - Cicho siedź, nie uczyli cię, że starszym się nie przerywa? - oburzył się Obłok zwracając się ponownie w stronę Shadova - Wiesz mój chłopcze, też kiedyś miałem problem, że nigdzie nie mogłem znaleźć 0 kilogramów sałaty, w tym celu musiałem wybrać się do dżungli, aby dostać się do fabryki sałaty. Pech chciał, że należała do mojego śmiertelnego wroga, Pietruszki Stefana, potężnego Jedi warzywnego stopnia. Zaczęliśmy więc walkę na śmierć i pszenicę na wzrok. Po 3 dniach gapienia się, zorientowaliśmy się, że obaj oszukiwaliśmy, więc poszedłem do domu i kupiłem nowiuśką toaletę. Wiedziałem, że w kraju Stefana nie robią takich, dlatego wymieniłem mój złoty kibel z diamentami, rubinami, szafirami, ametystami, jaspisami, jadeitami, selenitami, koralami, opalami, kwarcem, kością słoniową, lapisem lazuli, onyksem, topazami oraz papierem ściernym na 0 sałaty do mojej sałaty bez sałaty - Hahaha, jaki frajer - skomentował Shadov - Przecież mu się nie opłacało - No, przecież wydałem tylko oszczędności całego życia i jestem zadłużony jedynie na pół świata dolarów aleksandryjskich z 2049 roku - pochwalił się Obłok widząc jak Aviator strzela promieniem w Legionów - Maciek, co ty robisz? - oburzył się ponownie Khanv - Przyszliśmy tu na walkę, a nie gadanie o jakiejś zjechanej sałacie - Maciek aktywował kolejną supermoc - Kamienna włócznia Demod Legion 10 000G Charges Legion 10 000G Aviator 50 000G Hades 50 000G - Plemienna Tarcza aktywacja - błyskawicznie zareagował Obłok. Jego bakugany użyły swojej energii, by stworzyć wspólnie tarczę i zablokować atak Maćka. Demod Legion 17 000G Charges Legion 17 000G Aviator 49 000G Hades 50 000G - A teraz atak, Zew Smoka Obaj skoczyli, aby latać nad Hadesem i Aviatorem, który po odbiciu ataku w celu uniknięcia rykoszetu przystanął na ziemi. Po chwili zaczęli wylewać ze swoich paszcz magmę. Demod Legion 20 000G Charges Legion 20 000G Aviator 45 000G Hades 46 000G - To wszystko? Myślałeś, żeś mocniejszy - straszliwie przejął się Shadov wyśmiał dziadka - Suabo - dodał Maciek aktywując Obronna Tarczę Demod Legion 20 000G Charges Legion 20 000G Aviator 47 000G Hades 48 000G Tarcza Aviatora zablokowała spływającą magmę. Przeciwnicy ponownie stanęli naprzeciw. - Czas na mnie - powiedział Shadov oblizując kolejną śliwkę - A czekaj, ja też mogę śliwkę? - spytał Terra - Jasne, nie krępuj się - Prove podał mu 12 owoców i wrócił do bitwy - Supermoc aktywacja! Trójząb szkarłatu! - Nie tak prędko wojowniku, Akrobacja! Legiony zaczęły spamować sztuczkami akrobatycznymi typu poczwórne salta, jedzenie hamburgerów, gwiazdy i inne tego typu triki, dzięki którym unikali ataków Hadesa z wielką łatwością. Nagle znaleźli się przy nim. - A teraz czas na atak, podwójna supermoc, Naturalize plus Eksplozja Obronna Hades popieszczony małym rozładowaniem elektryczności został dodatkowo potraktowany małymi wybuchami na twarz. Jednakże wystarczyły by spadł na tyłek. Demod Legion 22 000G Charges Legion 22 000G Aviator 47 000G Hades 26 000G - Twój Avi miał farta, że sobie latał, czujniki Hadesa wskazują kilka poważnych uszkodzeń - mówił Shadov spoglądając na gauntlet i zajadając się śliwką - A przecież mój Hades jest dość silny, teraz musisz mu dać chwilę na regenerację - Spokojnie, na latającą subterrę też przyjdzie czas - zapewnił Obłok uśmiechając się spod kaptura - Podwójna supermoc, aktywacja! Klon plus Kulisty Piorun Legiony stworzyły swoje kopie, aby później każdy wyzwolił potężne rozładowania elektryczne i uformował je w kule. Legiony wymierzyły, a następnie perfekcyjnie wyrzucili w stronę Aviatora. Maciek jednak zareagował i aktywował Mniej niż Zero. Po trafieniu Aviator padł bezwładnie na ziemię, a wyładowanie elektryczne przeszło dodatkowo na Hadesa rażąc go ponownie. Rozładowanie było tak potężne, że Hades eksplodował, a jego szczątki rozrzuciło po całym polu bitwy. Demod Legion i klon 44 000G Charges Legion i klon 44 000G Aviator - 9 000G - No dobrze, skoro został jeden przeciwnik to będzie fair walczyć jeden na jednego - odezwał się Khanv - Fajnie - ucieszył się Maciek mając nadzieję na odwołanie 3 Legionów, zdziwił się jednak, gdy Obłok przy użyciu Potęgi Legiona połączył całą czwórkę w jednego gigantycznego (rozmiarów mechtogana) potężnego Legiona - Ty sobie chyba robisz jaja Legion 88 000G Aviator - 9 000G - Wyczuwam pyszne zwycięstwo - odezwał się czyjś głos - Hej - krzyknął Maciek - Poznaję ten głos, to... to Na polu bitwy pojawił się nie kto inny jak Sygg. Uśmiechnął się do Aviatora i dał mu znak, żeby odetchnął. Bakugan subterry wrócił do formy kulistej. Hybryda dwóch domen z dziwnym urządzeniem na szyi stała przed wielkim bakuganem z zabójczym urokiem wzorkiem. - A więc będę mógł wykończyć zdrajcę Apocalipsusa, fajnie Myśleliście, że to już koniec gazetki? To jesteście 엿 굉엉융 w błędzie i mówię Wam, że to dopiero początek, kiedy Gazetka But w Ścieku przejmuje to kiczowate opowiadanie. Nikt już nie pokona Obłoka i jego szefa i szefa jego szefa. Użyję tych gazetek, żeby rozwalić Wam mózgi, a potem zapcham tym gównem cały internet, zaczynając od blogów udostępnianych przez google kończąc na Red You Tube. Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Seria Oculus Mundi Kategoria:Nev-Rex